


Flowers Speak My Voice

by krysxox



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Freeform, M/M, POV Second Person, Photographer!Wooseok, Slice of Life, is this slowburn?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysxox/pseuds/krysxox
Summary: Kim Wooseok bukan orang yang mahir mengucap isi hatinya lewat kata-kata. Maka, dia lebih memilih untuk menceritakan hal-hal lewat media foto; seperti saran dari Lee Jinhyuk sewaktu mereka menginjak bangku kuliah.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102
Collections: 100WaysWeishin Fic Fest





	1. Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> untuk #100WaysWeishin bulan mei. prompt nomor 34: "you were never second best." all of these will be written in 2nd pov, by the way.

Kamu pertama kali mendengar nama itu dari mulut si empunya pada hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim semi tahun 2014. Film yang kamu tonton sampai larut membuatmu menguap dalam diam berkali-kali. Ditengah-tengah kelopak mata yang enggan terbuka lebar, ada wali kelasmu berdiri di depan kelas. Di sampingnya, ada anak laki-laki jangkung yang mengenalkan diri dengan logat asing khas anak ibukota.

“Halo. Aku Lee Jinhyuk. Baru pindah seminggu lalu dari Seoul. Salam kenal, semuanya,”

Kamu tidak mengerti apa yang membuat anak baru itu terlampau senang, sampai-sampai tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu diiringi senyuman. Sesenang itukah dia pindah ke kota baru? Masuk ke sekolah baru? Padahal kalau kamu jadi dia, kamu pasti akan lebih suka tinggal di Seoul, kan?

Pikiranmu waktu itu melayang-layang, setengah masa bodoh dan setengah tertarik pada si anak baru bernama Lee Jinhyuk. Ada barisan pohon sakura yang bunga-bunganya baru bermekaran di pelataran depan sekolah; terlihat dari mejamu di lantai tiga. Tentu lebih menarik daripada anak baru dengan tinggi kelewat normal itu.

Waktu wali kelasmu bilang "Jinhyuk duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Wooseok, ya," baru kamu menoleh kaget. Belum juga informasi tersebut masuk ke otakmu, tahu-tahu Lee Jinhyuk sudah memggeser bangku dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahmu.

Lalu, ada perkenalan ala kadarnya.

Lee Jinhyuk dengan senyum lebar dan tangan terulur berucap, “Aku Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk. Salam kenal, Wooseok!”

“Kim Wooseok,” balasmu acuh tak acuh, namun tetap manggapai tangannya dan bersalaman tidak niat, “jangan terlalu berisik, aku nggak suka berisik,”

* * *

Dalam prakteknya, Lee Jinhyuk tidak terlalu mengerti akan makna dari _berisik_. Apa kata itu punya arti berbeda kalau di Seoul? Pikirmu. Kamu sudah jengah sekali mendapat pertanyaan aneh yang sama sekali tidak ada korelasinya dengan pelajaran di tengah kelas begini. Dan ini sudah—entahlah, ketiga kalinya dalam kurun waktu _dua hari_.

Lenganmu disenggol saat tengah memecahkan soal pitagoras. Tanda sama denganmu jadi tidak sama panjang, dan kamu cuma bisa menghela napas. Mengingat kata wali kelasmu kalau kamu tidak boleh membuat si anak baru ini tidak nyaman. Maka kamu meladeninya, walaupun ada resiko si guru matematika galak di depan sana akan mendamprat kalian berdua.

“Kenapa?” Kamu mendesis waktu itu.

Lee Jinhyuk nyengir dari balik bukunya, “Di kantin ada makanan apa aja?”

Lalu kamu mendengus sebal karena pertanyaan itu sangat, sangat tidak mendesak, “Banyak. Nanti aku ajak kesana,”

Untungnya, Lee Jinhyuk diam setelah itu. Kamu menghela napas dan mengambil penghapus dari kotak pensil, menghapus tanda sama dengan yang tidak sejajar itu dari buku tulismu.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, berisik Lee Jinhyuk bukan perkara ocehannya lagi; tapi berisiknya dia mengunyah biskuit saat kamu sedang membaca ulang materi untuk kelas selanjutnya. Di menit ketiga puluh, kamu sudah kehabisan toleransi.

“Makannya bisa gak agak diem sedikit?” pintamu sesopan mungkin, padahal kamu sudah kesal setengah mati. 

Lee Jinhyuk sedikit mengernyit waktu itu. Kamu ingat bagaimana alisnya yang seperti dipahat langsung oleh dewa dewi di langit itu bertaut. Sedetik kamu merasa bersalah karena muka anak itu persis seperti anak anjing yang ditinggal kehujanan di luar rumah; sedih. 

Beberapa milisekon selanjutnya, Lee Jinhyuk malah menangkupkan kedua tangan seperti isyarat minta maaf, dan kemudian berhenti mengunyah biskuitnya.

Dia malah _mengemut_ biskuitnya, demi Tuhan.

Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan lagi. Kamu lalu geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya. Setidaknya dia sudah diam; tidak ada berisik kunyahan biskuit renyah lagi, dan kamu bisa membaca dengan tenang. 

* * *

Kendati sebegitu berisiknya Lee Jihyuk dalam keseharian kalian; baik di kelas ataupun di luar kelas, ada satu okasi dimana kamu pertama kalinya merasa berterimakasih atas presensi Lee Jinhyuk dalam hidupmu.

Waktu itu, genap satu minggu sejak Lee Jinhyuk pindah ke sekolahmu. Saat makan siang tiba, tiga berandalan dengan badan gempal dan wajah yang membuat lambungmu bergejolak ingin muntah lagi-lagi merampas bekalmu. Mengatakan bahwa kamu cuma anak manja yang masih menyusu pada ibu, dan masih dibawakan bekal ke sekolah. 

Kamu sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu, jadi kamu diam saja. Paling-paling mereka begitu karena tidak pernah makan daging enak di rumahnya. _Menyedihkan sekali_. Lagipula, kamu sudah terlalu malas berurusan dengan mereka. Ogah mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra dan mengotori jarimu demi satu dua tinju ke pipi mereka yang berminyak. _Menjijikan_. Makanya kamu membeli kimbap segitiga dari kantin dan memilih untuk makan dibawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah, kan?

Kamu duduk di bawah dahan rindang yang menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura. Kelopaknya gugur dengan perlahan seperti belaian lembut yang menyentuh rambutmu. Disini, suasananya tenang. Cuma ada gemerisik suara angin melewati dedaunan yang menenangkan.

Kamu hampir tersedak waktu Lee Jinhyuk tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelahmu. Dia pun terkejut, dan menyodorkan botol minumnya ke hadapanmu. Kira-kira setengah botol isinya habis kamu teguk untuk mendorong gumpalan nasi yang hampir masuk ke rongga pernapasanmu.

“Makasih,” katamu sambil mengembalikan botol minum itu.

Lee Jinhyuk tertawa renyah. Rambutnya berantakan ditiup angin, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tangannya sibuk membuka kotak bekal bertingkat yang dibawanya.

“Kamu ngapain disini?”

“Tadi liat makanan kamu diambil, trus kamu kabur kesini. Jadi aku ikutin, deh,” jelasnya singkat.

Lee Jinhyuk kemudian menata kotak bekalnya di hadapan kalian. Satu kotak berisi nasi dengan porsi luar biasa, yang satunya berisi lauk pauk seperti telur gulung, sayuran potong, tumis gurita pedas, dan kimchi. Kamu tidak mengerti maksud Lee Jinhyuk ini apa sebenarnya, jadi kamu bertanya.

“Ini buat apa?”

Orang yang kamu tanya itu menggedikkan bahunya, “Buat kita makan. Kamu mau yang mana?”

"Kok nawarin aku?" Tanyamu lagi. Kamu tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu sama sekali. Dia ini terlalu baik atau bagaimana? Padahal, kamu merasa sebagai teman sebangku yang buruk sedari awal.  
  
"Kamu nggak bakal kenyang makan itu doang," jawabnya, "lagian, kita kan temenan, emang gak boleh berbagi makanan?"

Kamu tidak punya ekspektasi apapun atas Lee Jinhyuk. Dia dimatamu cuma anak yang berisik dan suka bertanya hal aneh di kelas, serta punya tinggi badan yang tidak manusiawi. Hari itu, kamu sadar kalau Lee Jinhyuk orang yang lebih dari _semua itu_. Dia ternyata orang baik yang tidak pilih-pilih teman, serta tidak pendendam dan mudah marah. Serta senyumnya itu, loh. Menular, kan, Wooseok? Kamu jadi mulai menyesal selama ini bertingkah masa bodoh padanya.

Kamu memandangnya aneh. Sisa kimbap di tanganmu hampir saja terlupakan kalau Lee Jinhyuk tidak mengingatkan setelah dia sendiri menelan nasinya, “Itu, punya kamu abisin juga,”  
  
Untuk ukuran orang yang selalu menyuruh Lee Jinhyuk diam, waktu itu malah kamu yang dibuatnya terdiam seribu kata. Mengunyah sisa kimbap milikmu, ditambah telur gulung ekstra dari kotak bekal Lee Jinhyuk.  
  
Kamu ingat, kan? Mulai dari hari itu, seperti ada perjanjian tidak tertulis dimana kamu dan Lee Jinhyuk akan langsung menuju tempat favorit kalian di belakang sekolah. Memakan bekal masing-masing, kadang bertukar lauk pauknya.  
  
Bahkan ketika bunga sakura tidak lagi mekar. Bahkan ketika tidak ada lagi kelopak merah muda yang iseng mampir ke kotak bekal kalian.  
  
Bahkan ketika kamu tidak lagi menyuruh Lee Jinhyuk untuk diam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! as you can see, the dialogue in the prompt is not here yet BUT it will in the end. everything will make sense later on pls hang in there,,, also i will (try to) update this daily at random hour. semoga nggak lewat dari deadline-nya hahaha. hope you enjoy the journey so far and see you on the next chapter!


	2. Gerbera

Tidak ada yang terlalu menarik di hari kelulusan SMA. Kamu duduk terkantuk-kantuk di bangku plastik baris kedua dari belakang. Pidato kepala sekolah terdengar samar-samar lewat _speaker_ murahan yang dipasang di ujung belakang. Tapi kamu tidak protes, karena— _ya, siapa juga yang minat mendengarkan pidato membosankan itu?_ Bukan cuma kamu saja, tapi seisi aula pasti punya pikiran yang sama. Lihat saja, ada Lee Jinhyuk dua baris di depan yang asyik mengobrol dengan teman sekalasmu yang lain, tidak peduli soal bapak-bapak tua yang bicara dibalik mimbar.

Kamu memilih untuk memperhatikannya saja dari tempat dudukmu. Bagaimana teman sebangkumu selama dua tahun belakangan itu kini jadi satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kamu percayai. Kalian melalui banyak hal bersama, mulai dari yang remeh seperti saling menyontek PR di pagi hari, makan siang bersama di bawah pohon sakura (ini rutinitas yang tentatif; hujan, polusi debu halus, dan musim dingin pengecualian), dan bermain game _online_ sepulang sekolah.

Seiring waktu berjalan kamu jadi tahu Lee Jinhyuk itu orang yang seperti apa. Semangatnya masih sama seperti hari pertama kalian berkenalan, senyumnya juga sesuatu yang hampir selalu kamu lihat di wajahnya sehari-hari. Ada beberapa dari teman kalian yang bertanya, _kenapa kamu betah duduk sebangku dengan Lee Jinhyuk? Kalian kan beda jauh sifatnya_. Kamu, Kim Wooseok, orang yang tertutup dan malas bergaul dengan banyak orang. Dia, Lee Jinhyuk, adalah personifikasi energi melimpah yang punya minimal tiga orang teman dari tiap kelas. Kamu lebih cepat tangkap dalam mata pelajaran hitungan, sementara dia punya daya ingat kuat untuk pelajaran yang berat di teori.

Sampai beberapa waktu lalu, kamu juga masih bingung memikirkan jawabannya. Karena yang selalu menjawab adalah Lee Jinhyuk itu sendiri; katanya, justru karena kalian berbeda makanya dia betah. Tiap kamu mendengar jawaban itu (delapan puluh persen pasti dibarengi rangkulan di pundak), rasanya ada yang menggelitik di perut. Kamu waktu itu masih bodoh, tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimananya, jadi kamu diam saja sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengiyakan kata Lee Jinhyuk.

* * *

Suara mikrofon berdenging memekakkan telingamu, sampai-sampai kamu harus menutup kedua telinga dan meninggalkan lamunanmu kembali di sudut ingatan. Ternyata pidato selesai dan semua murid diperbolehkan keluar untuk bertemu keluarga serta teman-teman lain. Lalu semua terjadi secepat kilat, kamu hilang arah. Semuanya berdesakan ingin keluar dalam waktu yang sama, padahal pintu keluar hanya satu, itupun sudah dibuka kedua daunnya.

Di antara kerumunan yang menggencetmu dari kiri dan kanan, kamu berusaha mencari sosok Lee Jinhyuk. Seharusnya, dia mudah ditemukan di keramaian karena badannya yang menjulang seratus delapan puluh sentimeter itu. Naasnya, bahkan sampai kamu bisa bernapas dengan bebas di luar ruangan pun kamu belum bisa mencari ada dimana temanmu itu. Jadi, kamu meninggalkan pesan singkat untuknya.

> **Kim Wooseok**

> _dimana? aku udah diluar_

> _mau ketemu keluargaku dulu_

Kamu waktu itu punya raut sedih yang disembunyikan dibalik ekspresi dingin dibuat-buat. Kamu berusaha terlihat biasa saja saat menghampiri keluargamu di sudut taman depan. Ada kakak perempuanmu yang melompat-lompat senang seperti anak sekolah dasar. Lalu ada orangtuamu dengan senyuman bangga dan air mata berlinang membawa sebuket bunga kering dan tas kertas yang kemungkinan berisi kue cokelat kesukaanmu. Kamu akhirnya menghela napas, mengabaikan uap yang muncul saat menghembuskan napas ke udara dingin, dan beranjak untuk mengambil foto bersama keluargamu.

Berkali-kali kamu mengecek ponselmu, barangkali ada pesan dari Lee Jinhyuk yang terlewat. Nyatanya, sampai ibumu mengajak pulang pun kotak pesanmu masih kosong melompong. Kamu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut sekolah, sampai kamu melewati sebuah pohon tanpa daun terlihat. Pohon sakura di musim dingin sangat berbeda, ya? Kamu sampai hampir mengabaikannya kalau-kalau ponselmu tidak berdenting menandakan pesan masuk.

> **Lee Jinhyuk**

> _sini ke tempat biasa_

Responmu ekspres setelah membacanya.

"Kalian duluan aja, aku mau ketemu temen dulu!" Kamu berseru sedetik kemudian. Berlari menuju area belakang sekolah, meninggalkan keluargamu terbengong di area parkir.

* * *

“Tadi keluargaku bawain bunga,” kata Lee Jinhyuk padamu sambil menunjukkan buket warna-warni besar di tangannya; seakan-akan kamu tidak bisa melihatnya langsung.

Kamu menoleh ke arah Lee Jinhyuk. Berusaha menahan senyum sebisa mungkin karena sejujurnya, senyum laki-laki itu menular. 

Dia menepuk sepetak tanah berumput di sebelahnya, isyarat bagi kamu untuk ikut duduk bersama. Kamu menurut, dan duduk setelah melepas mantel hitam yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuhmu dari udara dingin.

Harusnya, kamu malu sudah bilang kalau kamu kenal Lee Jinhyuk luar dalam tadi. Karena kamu kecolongan; dia menarik tanganmu dan tiba-tiba kalian berdua sudah ada dalam posisi berbaring diatas rumput. Tawanya lepas, seperti puas sekali sudah menjebakmu untuk duduk (sekarang berbaring) di sebelahnya. Karena ini hari terakhir kalian di sekolah, maka kamu ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Sekarang sedang penghujung musim dingin. Walaupun suhunya sudah tidak membuat tulang menggigil lagi, tapi tetap saja angin menghembuskan udara yang menggelitik kulitmu. Harusnya, kalian sekarang tidak berbaring diatas rumput. Jas seragam kalian akan kotor, tapi kalian tidak peduli sama sekali. Masa bodoh dengan seragam kotor, hari itu hari terakhir kalian memakainya.

Pandanganmu terfokus pada satu titik di pohon sakura itu. Di musim dingin begini, pohonnya lebih mirip pohon meranggas yang hampir mati. Kamu meringis dalam hati, membayangkan memori terakhirmu di sekolah ini bersama Lee Jinhyuk yang diawali bunga lebat, sekarang diakhiri dengan pohon kering tanpa daun satupun.

“Buat kamu,” kata Lee Jinhyuk tiba-tiba. Dia menarik dua tangkai gerbera dari buket bunganya, lalu memindahkannya ke telapak tanganmu.

Kamu menerima dua tangkai bunga itu lalu memandang Lee Jinhyuk heran, “Makasih...” 

“Buketnya tadi dari adikku, katanya buat ucapan selamat udah lulus,” jelasnya, masih dengan seyum yang sama seperti hari dia mengenalkan diri di kelas.

"Kita kapan pindah ke Seoul?" Dia bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menerawang langit dibalik jemari tangan yang terangkat.

Kamu memperhatikannya dari samping. Ada rasa gatal ingin menggapai cahaya matahari yang menelisik lewat celah jemarinya dan hinggap di pipinya, tapi kamu menahannya sebisa mungkin.

"Minggu depan. Aku belum beres-beres, sih,"

"Kita bisa satu _dorm_ nggak, ya?"

Kamu bergumam pelan, "Nggak, beda fakultas beda _dorm_ katanya,"

Lee Jinhyuk cemberut. Kamu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, karena kamu sudah memiringkan tubuhmu agar menghadap dia seutuhnya. 

"Padahal aku mau satu _dorm_ sama kamu,"

Itu dia. Rasa menggelitik tak kasat mata tadi mampir lagi ke perutmu.

"Emangnya gak cukup apa, kita udah dua tahun sebangku begini? Sampai masuk ke kampus yang sama juga?" Kamu bertanya hati-hati, berusaha agar tidak terlihat aneh karena efek pernyataan Lee Jinhyuk tadi.

Lee Jinhyuk menggeleng. Sekarang, kalian berdua sama-sama menghadap masing-masing. Sorot matanya teduh, dan kamu bersumpah kalau mata Lee Jinhyuk pasti punya efek menghipnotis. Kamu nyaris tidak berkedip dan tenggelam dalam obsidiannya.

"Nggak, aku maunya sama kamu terus,"

Gerbera pemberian Lee Jinhyuk tadi kamu genggam makin erat di tangan, seolah takut kehilangan barang satu putiknya sekalipun.

Seakan takut mengamini Lee Jinhyuk, karena diam-diam tanpa kamu sadari, kamu juga menginginkan hal yang sama.


	3. Acacia

Kata mereka, kamu terlalu berfokus pada studimu. Kata mereka, kamu tidak akan merasakan kehidupan perkuliahan yang sebenarnya kalau cuma belajar saja. Yang luput dari pikiran mereka adalah jurusan arsitektur sama sekali tidak mudah. Ini masih tahun kedua, dan kamu sendiri sudah bersusah payah menyamakan langkah dengan yang lainnya. Kalau sudah mendekati tugas akhir nanti, kamu bisa tidur satu jam saja sudah luar biasa. Makanya, kamu tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal perkataan mereka. Toh yang menjalani dan merasakannya kan, kamu sendiri.

—Atau begitu pikirmu sebelumnya. Di musim panas tahun 2017, kamu mulai merasa bosan dengan segala aktivitas repetitif. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, belajar di kelas, belajar di studio, lanjut belajar di perpustakaan kalau sempat, lalu makan malam dan siap-siap untuk istirahat. Selama ini kehidupanmu berputar disitu saja. Kalau ada waktu senggang dan tidak _mood_ ke perpustakaan baru kamu akan mengiyakan ajakan jalan-jalan bersama temanmu. Pada akhir minggu baru kamu punya waktu untuk dirimu sendiri.

Seperti siang di hari Minggu ini, contohnya. Kamu bermalas-malasan di kamar sendirian. Teman sekamarmu, Cho Seungyoun, baru saja pamit berangkat ke restoran tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Sambil berbaring memeluk guling dan menatap plafon, kamu memikirkan hal apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Semua siaran televisi membosankan, dan hal terakhir yang terlintas di benakmu cuma menelepon Lee Jinhyuk. Mengajaknya melakukan hal apapun untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Lee Jinhyuk meneleponmu kembali, dia bilang sudah di depan dan menyuruhmu untuk segera turun. Kamu tersenyum sambil mengobrol singkat dengannya; ponsel dijepit diantara pipi dan bahu sementara kamu sibuk berganti baju.

“Aku bosen,” adalah kalimat pertamamu pada Lee Jinhyuk setelah kalian bertemu di depan gedung _dorm_ -mu.

Lee Jinhyuk bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu masuk. Kamu bisa menebak dia terburu-buru datang menemuimu, karena dia cuma mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos hitam polos dibalik jaket biru terang favoritnya. Dia terdiam sebentar. Seperti berpikir mau membawamu kemana. Lalu dia menggapai tanganmu tanpa aba-aba.

“Ikut aku, yuk?”

Cuma butuh satu kalimat ajakan dan senyum lebar dari Lee Jinhyuk utukmu mengangguk mengiyakan. 

Semudah itu.

* * *

Kamu suka mengasosiasikan orang-orang terdekatmu dengan warna. Bisa berdasarkan energi mereka, atau sesimpel warna kesukaan mereka. Tidak ada alasan spesial, kamu cuma suka saja. Ambil contoh Cho Seungyoun; dia itu merah karena energinya seakan tak pernah habis. Kalau Lee Sejin, tetangga sebelah kamarmu, dia kuning karena kamu merasa dia selalu memancarkan energi positif yang membuatmu senang. Lalu ada Kim Minkyu, mahasiswa baru yang kamu mentori; dia biru muda karena menurutmu dia cocok dengan warna itu.

Kalau Lee Jinhyuk? Dia putih. Walaupun kamu suka bercanda dengan menyebutnya sebagai matahari, tapi warna Lee Jinhyuk bukan kuning. Bukan pula oranye, atau gradasi warna di spektrum yang sama. Lee Jinhyuk itu putih, menurutmu. Dia cahaya matahari yang belum mengalami dispersi; seperti seberkas cahaya sebelum melewati prisma, sebelum diuraikan menjadi warna pelangi yang tampak oleh mata. Kalau diibaratkan, mungkin Lee Jinhyuk itu seperti cahaya yang membuat hidupmu jauh lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Menawarkan pengalaman baru, mengenalkanmu pada hal-hal yang sebelumnya terlewat olehmu.

Seperti waktu itu, waktu dia menuntunmu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Butuh waktu lima belas menit berjalan kaki, karena gedung _dorm_ Lee Jinhyuk ada di sudut lain kompleks universitas.

Bukan kali pertama kamu menginjakkan kaki ke kamar Lee Jinhyuk. Kamu sudah sering menghabiskan waktu disana, bahkan sampai menginap. Biasanya, kamu bertandang kalau Cho Seungyoun membawa pacarnya dan kamu sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, jadi kamu memilih mengungsi ketimbang mendengar suara-suara dari balik tembok. Tiap kali kamu datang dengan muka kusut dan baju tidur, Lee Jinhyuk selalu menyambut dengan cengiran khas miliknya, lalu mepersilakanmu masuk. Choi Byungchan, teman sekamar Lee Jinhyuk, bahkan sudah familiar dengan kehadiranmu. Sampai sekarang kalian pun masih berteman.

Namun, ini kali pertamanya Lee Jinhyuk memintamu duduk di kasur dan menutup mata. Ada kejutan, katanya. Jadi, kamu duduk manis, menutup mata sambil berusaha menutupi detakan jantungmu yang bisa jadi terdengar olehnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Lee Jinhyuk, tapi kamu percaya seratus persen padanya.

"Oke, buka mata kamu sekarang,"

Jadi kamu membuka matamu, dan langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah kamera di tangan Lee Jinhyuk. Ia memindahkan kamera tersebut ke tanganmu dengan hati-hati.

"Ini...," kamu memegang kamera tersebut dengan raut terheran, lalu membelalak saat melihat mereknya, "bukannya mahal? Jinhyuk, ini buat apaan?"

Lee Jinhyuk cuma nyengir, "Buat kamu aja kameranya. Biar kamu kalau mau foto-foto gak usah pake kamera hp terus,"

"Tapi ini kan mahal," ulangmu lagi, "aku bahkan gak terlalu suka foto-foto,"

Lawan bicaramu menjawab santai, "Itu dari ayahku dulu. Katanya biar aku punya hobi yang sama kayak dia, tapi aku kurang suka _film camera_ karena ribet. Daripada nggak kepake, buat kamu aja,"

Yang tadi adalah salah satu momen dimana kamu tidak bisa mengerti Lee Jinhyuk itu sebenarnya orang seperti apa. Tiap kamu merasa sudah kenal dengannya luar dalam, kamu selalu dikejutkannya lagi. Entah dia terlalu baik atau bodoh karena dua sifat itu jaraknya setipis rambut. Kamu waktu itu berpikir kalau dia bukan masuk kategori _terlalu baik_ lagi, karena kamu pun tahu kalau kamera Leica itu harganya cukup fantastis untuk ukuran anak kuliahan seperti kalian. Dan kenyataan bahwa Lee Jinhyuk memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma padamu itu benar-benar aneh, sekalipun kalian sudah berteman hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Lee Jinhyuk lalu duduk di sebelahmu. Tanganmu yang sedari tadi memegang kamera diraup dalam tangannya yang lebih besar, "Siapa tau kamu jadi lebih gampang cerita kalau lewat foto,"

Kamu mengernyit, "Aku cerita terus kok ke kamu,"

"Nggak juga," dia menggeleng, "tapi gak papa, sih. Kan emang nggak harus diceritain semuanya juga, Wooseok,"

"Aku masih nggak paham..."

"Gini deh gampangnya," Lee Jinhyuk mencoba lagi, "biar kamu punya hobi baru aja, biar kalau bosen ada yang bisa kamu kerjain,"

Kamera di tanganmu jadi terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin Lee Jinhyuk ada benarnya juga, kamu bisa melakukan hal lain selain menonton televisi atau mengganggunya waktu bosan.

"Sebentar. Ini bukan biar aku nggak gangguin kamu lagi kalo bosen, kan?" kamu bertanya sangsi.

Pertanyaanmu tadi dibalas tepukan pelan di kepalamu, "Yang bener aja, ini malah biar aku bisa ngajarin kamu foto-foto,"

Tanpa sadar, waktu itu kamu malah menutup mata, menikmati sentuhan tangan Lee Jinhyuk di puncak kepalamu. Sepertinya, dia sadar akan ekspresi yang kamu buat, makanya tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus rambutmu sambil bersenandung kecil.

Kamera tadi terlupakan sejenak, tergeletak di atas kasur di sebelahmu.

* * *

Di akhir semester, kamu dan Jinhyuk pergi berlibur ke Jepang untuk sesaat. Berdalih melepas penat sehabis ujian semester, kalian memesan tiket paling murah menuju negeri seberang. Alasan sebenarnya adalah: kalian sudah merencanakan hal ini dari lama. Lee Jinhyuk itu sudah dari dulu suka dengan segala hal berbau Jepang, kalau kamu sekedar suka saja melihat Lee Jinhyuk _excited_ tiap kalian membahas Jepang. Rasanya tidak apa-apa belajar menyukai hal yang disukai temanmu, karena dengan begitu kalian bisa jadi lebih dekat. Sama seperti waktu Lee Jinhyuk mengenalkanmu pada dunia fotografi.

Setelah dikenalkan pada fotografi, duniamu tidak sama lagi. Tiap akhir minggu, kalau kalian sedang ada waktu, biasanya kamu dan Lee Jinhyuk akan menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan berkeliling kota untuk _hunting_ foto. Taman kampus, pasar tradisional, sampai kebun binatang dan akuarium. Lee Jinhyuk mengajarimu perlahan-lahan mulai dari cara menggunakan hingga langkah-langkah mencuci _roll film._ Dia juga yang menyarankanmu untuk bergabung dengan klub fotografi kampus setelah kamu mulai mahir memotret. Katanya, agar kamu bertemu teman lain yang punya satu hobi sama, serta demi kemudahan akses menuju kamar gelap.

Waktu kamu sibuk memotret kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di di Taman Ueno, kamu ikut berpikir soal berapa _roll film_ yang sudah kamu habiskan hari ini serta berapa lama waktu yang harus kamu habiskan di kamar gelap nanti.

Tadi, waktu kalian makan siang di kafe, di depannya ada taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga anemone beraneka warna. Kamu yakin sudah menghabiskan setengah _roll film_ memotret kumpulan bunga-bunga cantik tadi.

"Asyik banget motretnya," Lee Jinhyuk menjawil lenganmu, "akunya dianggurin gini,"

Kamu tertawa lepas ditengah keramaian taman, "Bunganya bagus,"

"Kayak waktu kita SMA ya?" gumam Lee Jinhyuk pelan. Dia meraih satu kelopak yang jatuh dari udara dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan, "cantik,"

Benar juga. Kamu lalu berusaha menghitung cepat dalam hati, kira-kira ada berapa film yang tersisa sebelum kamu harus berganti _roll_.

"Jinhyuk, liat sini," kamu membidik temanmu itu dari balik _viewfinder._ Lee Jinhyuk serta merta berpose ditengah guguran bunga sakura di sekelilingnya.

Kamu berusaha menahan senyum saat menekan tombol _shutter_.

"Bagus gak?" Serunya saat melihat kamu sudah menekan tombol.

Kamu mengangguk saja, mengacungkan jempol tanda bidikanmu tadi sudah paling bagus, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak mau melihat Lee Jinhyuk langsung di matanya.

Karena ada yang ikut jatuh berbarengan dengan hujan kelopak sakura yang mengelilingi Lee Jinhyuk tadi, dan kamu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya dalam diam.


	4. Anemone

Kamu tidak pernah menghitung angka pastinya, tapi sedari dulu pasti ada saja yang bertanya soal hubungan kamu dan Lee Jinhyuk. Katanya, kalian terlalu sering curi-curi pandang satu sama lain untuk dibilang cuma berteman bisa. Ada yang pernah bilang kamu suka tersenyum sendiri tiap mendengar nama Lee Jinhyuk disebut dalam okasi apapun. Bahkan salah satu teman kalian dari SMA pernah bilang kalau Lee Jinhyuk tidak pernah mau berbagi makan siangnya pada orang lain selain kamu.

Jawabanmu selalu sama; tidak ada apa-apa diantara kalian. Sebagian karena kamu berusaha menolak harapan berlebih yang selalu tumbuh tiap kamu mendengarnya, dan sebagian karena kamu takut menerima kenyataan kalau Lee Jinhyuk mungkin tidak merasa seperti itu. Dia itu, menurutmu, orang yang kelewat baik tanpa pandang bulu. Jadi kamu tidak harus merasa spesial sama sekali, toh dia begitu pada semua orang, bukan hanya padamu saja.

Kalian terlalu lama ada di zona nyaman bernama pertemanan. Walaupun kalau dipaksa, kamu juga harus mengakui kalau kadang kalian melewati batas—itupun kalau batas itu masih jelas. Karena batas tersebut makin hari makin buram di matamu, dan Lee Jinhyuk juga tidak pernah segan-segan untuk menyebranginya sesuka hati seperti dia menyebrang jalan.

Kadang kamu bertanya-tanya, apakah wajar Lee Jinhyuk memelukmu di tengah-tengah keramaian? Apa saling menyuap eksrim di kafe itu wajar? Beberapa orang mengernyit waktu kalian berlaku terlalu intim tapi mengatakan kalau kalian cuma berteman. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Lee Jinhyuk butuh asupan sentuhan ekstra dari orang lain tiap harinya, dan kamu kebetulan mampu memberi hal tersebut padanya. Meskipun rasanya ada standar yang sudah terlewati jauh sekali, tapi kemudian kamu sadar kalau standar pertemanan kalian tidak harus mengikuti standar orang lain. Ini wajar untuk kalian, namun bisa jadi tidak wajar untuk orang lain. Tidak apa-apa.

Selama bertahun-tahun, kamu menyimpan perasaanmu rapat-rapat, berusaha tidak menunjukkan suatu apapun yang dapat mengindikasikan perasaanmu padanya. Begini saja sudah cukup bagimu. Kamu tidak berani meminta lebih; takut kalau kamu akan kehilangan segalanya. Bisa berada di samping Lee Jinhyuk tiap hari dan menjadi satu-satunya yang dihujani afeksi (berlebih) oleh Lee Jinhyuk. Begini saja cukup, kamu kerap kali membatin; tidak ada yang tahu, dan tidak ada yang disakiti.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, kamu baru bisa bernapas lega di penghujung tahun 2019. Saat kalian selesai menghadiri upacara kelulusan dan keluar dari auditorium, Lee Jinhyuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Sederhana sekali, tanpa romantisasi berlebih. Mungkin karena kalian sama-sama merasa ini sudah waktunya. Mungkin juga karena kamu tidak punya ekspektasi apapun, jadi kamu menganggap pernyataan darinya sudah cukup takarannya.

Kalian waktu itu sedang duduk-duduk di tepian tangga pelataran auditorium. Orangtuamu sedang ke toilet, sementara orang tua Lee Jinhyuk pergi sebentar mengurus hasil foto di ruangan lain. Kamu duduk selonjoran, memandang sarjana lain dengan senyum terbentang. Rasaya melegakan sekali, bisa keluar dari sistem pendidikan sepenuhnya. Tidak ada lagi tugas dari dosen, dan berurusan dengan tetek bengek skripsi.

"Wooseok, aku mau ngomong," mulai Lee Jinhyuk waktu itu. Dia duduk bersila dengan punggung menyentuh tiang. Kamu lalu mengalihkan netra ke arahnya. Temanmu ini tidak biasanya berlaku kelewat serius, jadi kamu mau mendegar apapun yang akan diucapkannya dengan seksama.

"Aku suka sama kamu," katanya jujur tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "dari SMA,"

Mendengar pengakuannya waktu itu, ada jeda beberapa detik hingga kamu terbahak. Tanganmu menutupi mulut, berusaha meredam tawa yang hendak keluar lagi. Situasi itu lucu karena kamu sudah bersiap dari kemarin untuk menutupi perasaanmu sampai mati. Kamu dengan gengsi selangitmu dan ketakutanmu tak akan membiarkan dirimu sendiri menyatakan perasaan lebih dahulu. Siapa yang sangka justru dia yang mengatakannya duluan?

"Aku juga, tapi nggak tau dari kapan," jawabmu setelah mampu mengontrol diri. Saat kamu menengok ke arah Jinhyuk, kini giliran laki-laki itu yang tertawa lepas.

"Kita tuh ngapain aja sih, dari dulu?"

Kamu tidak menjawab, cuma bisa melempar senyum waktu Jinhyuk menarikmu dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya masih sama seperti biasanya. Hangat dan nyaman; persis seperti pelukan Jinhyuk biasanya.

Tapi kenapa kamu begitu senang sampai-sampai rasanya melayang begitu?

* * *

"Kamu ngajak jadi _plus one_ tapi akunya ditinggal," Jinhyuk protes sambil mengamit lenganmu.

Sudah biasa akan kelakuan Jinhyuk, kamu akhirnya melepas peganganmu dari kamera; kemudian memasukkannya hati-hati dalam tas yang sedari tadi kamu sampirkan di pundak. "Aku kan sambil kerja," jawabmu enteng.

Setelah lulus, kamu mendapatkan kesempatan magang di salah satu firma arsitektur milik seniormu dulu. Kamu mengerahkan segala kemampuanmu selama masa probasi, menunjukkan kalau nilai A berderet di ijazahmu itu bukan cuma omong kosong. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kamu kemudian diangkat sebagai arsitek junior, mengundang selamat serta bangga dari keluarga serta temanmu.

Tak terkecuali dari Jinhyuk yang kini menjadi seorang reporter untuk stasiun televisi swasta. Dia yang paling bahagia waktu itu, mendaratkan banyak ciuman di pipimu diiringi lantunan pujian kalau kamu berhasil, kalau kamu adalah orang yang paling berhak mendapatkannya setelah melewati beragam tantangan, kalau kamu adalah pacarnya yang paling pintar sedunia—yang terakhir hiperbolis, tapi tetap berhasil membuat semburat merah hadir di pipimu.

Kalian sama-sama berjuang dari awal bersama, mulai dari anak SMA ingusan yang sok tahu soal kehidupan, sampai sekarang merasakan kehidupan sebenarnya sebagai orang dewasa. Terlalu banyak yang dilewati bersama. Kamu sedikit banyak merasa menyesal tidak mengenal fotografi sejak awal dulu waktu kalian masih di bangku sekolah. Kalau kamu sudah tahu kamera waktu itu, pasti kamu bisa menyimpan lebih banyak kenangan lagi lewat lembaran foto dan _roll film_. Kamu bisa memajang tiap langkah hidupmu di meja; meletakkannya di pigura, menyentuh permukaannya dan merasakan dirimu hidup lagi di memori itu. 

Tapi, begini juga tidak masalah. Kamu cukup bahagia Jinhyuk yang mengenalkanmu ke alat pemotret memori ini. Terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak memulai sama sekali, kan? 

Kini kalian masih menjadi warga Seoul. Mencari uang untuk melanjutkan hidup di kota metropolitan bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan kamu belum sampai pada level dimana kamu bisa seenaknya menghambur-hamburkan uang begitu. Jadi kamu kadang mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai fotografer lepas berbekal portofolio hasil fotomu selama di klub fotografi. Melakukan hobimu sambil dibayar terdengar menggiurkan.

Sama seperti waktu kamu menerima pekerjaan yang ini. Kamu diminta Han Seungwoo—senior pemilik firma tempatmu bekerja—untuk menjadi fotografer pernikahannya. Kamu mengiyakan karena beberapa hal: 1) Han Seungwoo bosmu, 2) kamu butuh uang tambahan, 3) kamu suka memotret. Lalu, waktu kamu tahu kalau Jinhyuk tidak ada kegiatan hari itu, kamu mengajaknya serta untuk menemanimu. Jinhyuk dengan senang hati mengekor, utamanya karena dia mengincar makanan yang akan disajikan saat resepsi.

* * *

Jinhyuk lalu mengambil satu kue potong yang ada di meja belakangmu, "Kamu foto apa aja hari ini?" tanyanya setelah mengunyah kue tersebut.

Pertanyaan Jinhyuk tadi mengalihkan perhatianmu sesaat, "Banyak, kamu mau liat?"

Jinhyuk mengangguk, dan kalian melipir sebentar ke arah bangku tamu di bagian belakang. Kamu mengeluarkan kameramu lagi, lalu menujukkan hasil fotomu. Ada Han Seungwoo dan Choi Byungchan yang sama-sama tampan sedang berbincang dengan teman mereka, ada foto keluarga kedua mempelai, serta ada ornamen-ornamen dekorasi.

"Lucu deh, di tiang sebelah sana tadi pagi banyak rangkaian bunga daisy sama gerbera, tapi udah diambilin anak-anak," katamu sambil memperlihatkan berbagai potret daisy dan gerbera pada display kamera, "tadi aku juga fotoin pake kamera yang dari kamu,"

"Loh aku kira kamu bawa DSLR doang?"

Kamu menepuk tas selempangmu, "Aku bawa dua. Satu buat dokumentasi pribadi, satu buat kerjaan,"

"Dasar, yang penting kerjaan kamu di kantor nggak keganggu, kan?" Jinhyuk tertawa lalu mengusak rambutmu pelan, "kamu nggak capek?"

Jawaban darimu cuma gelengan dan seringai jenaka. Kamu menikmati pekerjaan sampingan ini sama seperti pekerjaan harianmu. Berkutat dengan desain rumah tiap hari hampir membuatmu gila. Isinya cuma skala dan garis-garis monokrom serta angka yang diketik kecil-kecil. Seindah apapun hasil karyamu, kamu butuh keindahan yang lain; dimana tugasmu hanya mengapresiasi sebagai penikmat, bukannya sebagai orang yang bersusah payah membuatnya.

"Bagus," puji Jinhyuk, jemarinya menujuk foto bunga yang tadi kamu tunjukkan. 

"Bunganya?"

Jinhyuk menggeleng, "Fotografernya," katanya. Lalu kamu menyikutnya pelan; malu dan senang bercampur aduk jadi satu.

_Begini_ , pikirmu waktu itu, _begini baru cukup._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness! things got pretty hectic irl and i had no time to update... oops. tapi sedikit lagi, kok. semangat guys...


	5. Daisy

Kamu dan semua ambisimu untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kamu dan semua keinginanmu untuk jadi yang terbaik. Kamu yang suka lupa kalau kadang, ketika kamu sedang berlari mengejar anganmu tanpa menengok ke belakang, kamu akan kehilangan temanmu. Berlari sendiri itu melelahkan; dan sayangnya kamu terlambat menyadarinya. Belum lagi egomu yang super itu bukannya mengingatkanmu, malah menyemangatimu; mengatakan bahwa kamu tidak salah sama sekali. Bahwa pada akhirnya, cuma inginmu yang utama.

Kim Wooseok, kamu tahu tidak kalau kamu kadang bodoh sekali?

Tidak tepat sebenarnya kalau dibilang kamu terlambat menyadarinya. Kamu sudah mengetahuinya dari akhir tahun kedua kamu bekerja. Itupun lewat tamparan tidak langsung yang keluar dari Jinhyuk sendiri.

* * *

Kamu sadar, sadar sekali akan ketidakseimbangan antara ambisimu, hubunganmu dan Jinhyuk yang butuh investasi dalam waktu dan bukan cuma perasaan, serta waktu yang cuma 24 jam sehari. Hanya saja, kalian berdua sudah pernah berbicara tentang hal ini. Pembagian waktu demi menghindari pertengkaran tidak berarti sudah dibicarakan matang-matang sejak awal. Ada perjanjian tak tertulis yang berbunyi: 1) jangan berekspektasi balasan pesan cepat di jam kerja, 2) luangkan waktu sedikit saja tiap hari untuk sekedar memberi kabar, 3) weekend adalah hari untuk kalian—dengan espektasi tidak ada pekerjaan tertinggal. Tapi kalau ada, biasanya kalian memilih untuk bekerja berdua di apartemenmu atau Jinhyuk. Intinya, di dua hari itu kalian harus saling mengisi kuota kasih sayang yang tidak bisa dipenuhi di hari biasa.

Pada awalnya kamu masih bisa membagi waktu dengan adil, berpegang teguh dengan aturan yang sudah kalian buat. Kamu masih bisa menyisakan hari yang didedikasikan untuk kamu dan Jinhyuk. Makan ke restoran yang baru buka, menonton film yang baru rilis di bioskop, jalan-jalan keliling mall, mencoba hal-hal baru bersama, atau cuma sekedar bermalas-malasan di apartemen sambil menonton opera sabun. Kalian masih bahagia-bahagia saja dengan pembagian waktu begitu. 

Lama kelamaan, seiring meroketnya karirmu, klien yang kamu terima waktu itu mulai membludak. Kadang sampai harus mengorbankan beberapa tawaran dari kerja sampinganmu sebagai fotografer lepas. Mari kita garis bawahi kata kadang, karena kamu bahkan merelakan untuk memotong waktu berduamu dengan Jinhyuk demi pekerjaanmu itu. Semata karena kamu suka, dan kamu pikir Jinhyuk pun tidak keberatan mengikutimu bekerja di akhir minggu. Toh setelah itu kalian ada waktu sedikit untuk jalan-jalan, kok. Tidak masalah, pikirmu. Jinhyuk juga kadang sibuk dengan liputannya, dan kamu tidak protes.

Hari kerjamu disita oleh kantor sepenuhnya mulai dari saat itu. Dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Dari satu gelas kopi ke gelas kopi lainnya. Dari satu tablet multivitamin ke tablet lainnya. Kacamata yang selalu setia bertengger di batang hidungmu juga tak ketinggalan membuat jejak. Perhatianmu di hari kerja mulai bergeser untuk perihal pekerjaan seutuhnya, tidak meninggalkan ruang yang cukup untuk Jinhyuk lagi ataupun aktivitas yang melibatkan kalian berdua. Jangankan waktu untuk kalian berdua, waktu untuk dirimu sendiri mulai menipis. Di hari biasa kamu sibuk dengan rancangan konsep dan _meeting_ , di hari Sabtu dan Minggu kamu sibuk dengan sisa gambar kerjamu, mengedit hasil foto, atau pergi untuk kerja sampinganmu. 

Jinhyuk terlalu letih untuk keluar tiap akhir pekan, katanya. Dia lebih suka istirahat atau kalaupun akan keluar, dia akan memilih pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Kamu yang masih dibutakan oleh kerja dan kerja tidak masalah soal itu. Jadi kamu membiarkan Jinhyuk istirahat saja, tidak ingin membuatnya lebih letih lagi. Jinhyuk beberapa kali mengingatkanmu untuk istirahat juga; tarik napas dalam-dalam, ambil satu hari untuk bermalas-malasan. Ini satu sumber dari debat kalian waktu itu; dimana kamu merasa kamu harus produktif untuk tetap hidup dan tidak ada waktu yang boleh terbuang, dan Jinhyuk yang letih berdebat terus mulai lepas tangan serta membebaskanmu untuk melakukan hal apapun yang kamu inginkan.

Yang kamu lupakan disini adalah berkurangnya waktu kalian bersama lagi. Kamu dan Jinhyuk seperti menjadi dua entiti berbeda dunia; percakapan lewat _chat_ lebih terkesan sebagai basa-basi dengan nada monoton. Perasaanmu pada Jinhyuk tidak berubah sedikitpun, kamu yakin seratus persen akan hal ini. Bedanya tidak ada lagi kiriman _chat_ tentang artikel lucu yang Jinhyuk temukan, atau rekaman suara kamu menyanyikan lagu aneh di waktu bosan. Hubungan kalian terasa seperti tanggung jawab yang harus dilakukan. Layaknya pekerjaan harian yang selalu hadir di _list post-it_ milikmu di kantor, menunggu untuk dicoret sebelum pulang. Ada yang memberatkan hatimu soal dinamika yang berubah ini, tapi kamu bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar meletakkannya di prioritas utama pikiranmu. Jadi, kamu melakukan hal yang sudah biasa kamu lakukan; mendorongnya ke sudut terdalam pikiranmu dan menunggu kapan-kapan saja untuk dipikirkan.

* * *

Kalian waktu itu mampir ke kafe setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu di taman bunga kota. Hari ini, kamu diminta memotret untuk katalog musim terbaru suatu lini pakaian. Temanya taman bunga, dan kamu tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu berada di elemen-elemen terbaikmu. Sambil menunggu modelnya berganti pakaian tadi bahkan kamu sempat memotret bunga akasia yang sedang mekar-mekarnya dengan kamera pemberian Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk setuju untuk ikut, pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu absen. Kamu bersyukur akan kehadirannya. Walaupun Jinhyuk cuma duduk di pelataran dan bermain dengan ponselnya, tapi kehadirannya cukup untukmu. Kalian sepakat untuk duduk sejenak dengan minuman hangat sebelum pulang ke kediaman masing-masing setelah kamu selesai karena dinginnya udara Minggu sore itu. 

“Wooseok, aku mau ngomong,” ucap Jinhyuk khidmat sambil mengaduk teh oolong-nya.

Kamu mengangkat kepala sejenak, memperhatikan postur Jinhyuk yang tidak bersemangat, lalu menjawab, “Ngomong apa?”

Ada jeda cukup lama disini. Kamu yang sedang fokus pada hasil bidikanmu tadi siang bahkan mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Jinhyuk yang saat ini bukan Jinhyuk yang biasa kamu kenal.

“Ngomong apa, Jinhyuk?” Ulangmu. Kamera kini bertengger di pangkuanmu, sementara kamu bermain dengan penutup lensanya di bawah meja.

“Aku nggak bisa begini terus,”

Penultimatum yang keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk tadi menghentikan gerakan jemarimu. Kamu bahkan sampai menahan napas beberapa detik saking terkejutnya. Saat itu, kamu akhirnya mengerti arah sebenarnya percakapan ini, dan kamu _takut_.

“Aku nggak paham,” katamu lalu menjilat bibir bawahmu tanda gugup.

Jinhyuk menatapmu tepat di netra. Ada kehampaan dan kesedihan dalam tatapannya yang membuat bulu kudukmu meremang; benar-benar seperti bukan Jinhyuk yang biasanya. Kamu tidak bisa membaca Jinhyuk, dan ini suatu fenomena aneh, mengingat kalian berdua seperti bisa telepati (kesaksian Choi Byungchan dan Cho Seungyoun, bukan katamu).

“Aku ngerasa, _kita_ udah bukan sesuatu yang penting lagi buat kamu” Jinhyuk tersenyum miring. Dentingan sendok logam di dinding cangkir teh miliknya menggema dalam telingamu. Membentuk melodi setara rekuiem kematian, seperti dentang jarum detik yang menghitung waktu terakhirmu.

“Aku sayang kamu, Wooseok. Selalu. Tapi jelas kalau konsep 'kita' udah mulai nggak jelas lagi akhir-akhir ini," jelas Jinhyuk lambat-lambat, dua telunjuknya membentuk tanda kutip imajiner, "sebelum kamu protes, aku tau kok dari awal aku bukan prioritas nomer satu kamu, nggak papa. Cuma yang sekarang ini kamu bahkan nggak bisa ngeluangin waktu satu hari aja buat kita," lanjutnya lalu tertawa pahit.

Ini bukan maksudmu sama sekali, kamu jelas tidak ada maksud mengesampingkan Jinhyuk ataupun hubungan kalian. Kamu cuma sedang sibuk saja, dan bukankah ini yang orang-orang dewasa seumur kalian lakukan? Bekerja untuk mencari nafkah demi menyambung hidup. Tidak ada satu kalipun kamu ingin Jinhyuk merasa seperti itu. Keputusanmu selama ini untuk membiarkan Jinhyuk istirahat itu semata-mata karena kamu tidak mau dia terlalu lelah. Kamu tahu kalau Jinhyuk kerap jatuh sakit kalau terlalu capek, maka kamu tidak pernah memaksanya untuk ikut ke tiap kegiatanmu.

"Sadar nggak, kamu bahkan udah gak ada waktu buat keluarga kamu lagi?" Jinhyuk bertanya, "Kamu sibuk banget sekarang, Wooseok. Aku udah berusaha buat ngikutin _pace_ kamu, tapi aku kayaknya nggak bisa deh,"

Ada yang menusuk dari ucapan Jinhyuk. Kamu tidak ingat sudah berapa kali bilang akan pulang kalau kesibukanmu sudah mereda tiap ditelpon oleh orangtuamu. Kapan terakhir kali kamu menginjakkan kaki di rumah? Menyantap masakan ibu dan bermain dengan keponakanmu? Kapan juga terakhir kali kamu bisa menikmati waktu dengan Jinhyuk--berdua saja, tanpa dibayangi pekerjaanmu?

"Kita... rehat dulu, yuk?"

"Tapi—" lidahmu kelu. Bahkan untuk membantah Jinhyuk atau sekedar menjelaskan dirimu sendiri kamu tidak sanggup untuk merangkai katanya. 

"Kita sama-sama butuh waktu buat mikir. Nanti kalau udah siap kita ngomong lagi, kok," Jinhyuk merapikan lengan kemejanya lalu berdiri, "Kalau dipaksain terus nanti jadi nggak sehat, Wooseok,"

Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa setelah mendengarnya. Sendi-sendi di tubuhmu seakan menolak bergerak secara bersamaan. Kamu tidak sempat berdiri menahan Jinhyuk untuk pergi. Kamu cuma diam terpaku, menatap bangku kosong di hadapanmu dengan mata berkedip menahan air mata. 

Jinhyuk menepuk puncak kepalamu pelan, "Aku pulang duluan, ya?"

Kemudian Jinhyuk benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanmu serta kamera dan perlengkapan fotomu sendiri untuk bergumul dengan pikiranmu.

Kamu kehilangan orang-orang terdekatmu demi semua ambisimu untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kamu kehilangan waktu untuk keluargamu demi semua keinginanmu untuk jadi yang terbaik. Kamu berlari mengejar anganmu tanpa menengok ke belakang kehilangan waktu untuk berkomunikasi dan menata prioritasmu. Berlari sendiri itu melelahkan; dan sayangnya kamu terlambat menyadarinya.

Dan kamu kehilangan Lee Jinhyuk karena kamu lupa meraih tangannya untuk sama-sama berlari beriringan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep that's it. one more to go!!! yeay!! hopefully a double update today since i did promise on twt to finish this before the deadline of this month's 100Ways o<-<


	6. 8 Sunflowers

Sebentar menurut Jinhyuk itu rancu. Katanya sebentar, namun menurutmu sudah berbulan-bulan rasanya. Komunikasi antara kalian berdua benar-benar minim; tidak hilang sepenuhnya, hanya saja ditekan seminimal mungkin dan seperlunya; tidak pernah menyentuh topik permasalahan sebenarnya. Jinhyuk benar-benar mengabaikan tiap kali kamu mulai berusaha membahas soal masalah kalian. Ponselmu yang tiap harinya paling sedikit ada sepuluh notifikasi atas nama Jinhyuk, kini cuma ada satu dalam seminggu—itupun kalau kamu beruntung.

Dua halaman kalender sudah terlewati, dan kamu tidak tahu bagaimana kamu bisa hidup dengan normal tanpa Jinhyuk disampingmu selama itu. Kehadirannya adalah hal konstan yang tidak pernah berubah posisinya dalam hidupmu sejak kamu mengenalnya. Merasakan sosoknya seperti ditarik paksa begini membuatmu berpikir kalau Jinhyuk ternyata sepenting itu untukmu. Kamu beberapa kali ingin meneleponnya, mengatakan kalau kamu ingin minta maaf atas semua kesalahanmu dan memintanya kembali lagi. Namun jemarimu selalu berhenti sesaat sebelum mengetuk tombol panggil di layar. Kamu merasa tidak pantas untuk menjelaskan kalau Jinhyuk tidak pernah turun peringkatnya dalam prioritas hidupmu, dan kamu masih menghormati keinginannya untuk saling menjaga jarak dulu.

Dibilang terseok menjalani hari juga tidak. Karena kamu, seperti orang dewasa lainnya, pintar dalam menyembunyikan permasalahan pribadi. Kamu berusaha sebisa mungkin menjalani harimu senormal yang kamu bisa. Sejauh ini semuanya lancar-lancar saja. Semua perhatianmu, semua waktumu untuk bersedih-sedih kamu pangkas dan kamu pindahkan sedemikian rupa untuk pekerjaanmu. Han Seungwoo sempat bertanya soal ini; kenapa kamu jadi lebih serius dan sudah tidak pernah lagi senyum-senyum melihat ponsel di jam istirahat, apakah kamu ada masalah dengan Jinhyuk. Pertanyaan macam itu cuma kamu anggap angin lalu, kamu menjawab kalau ya, kalian tidak ada masalah apa-apa.

Dengan dirimu yang fokus secara penuh untuk pekerjaan di hari kerja, pada akhir pekan kamu punya banyak waktu untuk dirimu sendiri dan keluargamu. Kamu akan pulang ke rumah sekali dua minggu, membawa mainan untuk keponakanmu dan membantu ibumu di dapur. Kalau tidak sedang pulang, kamu berakhir melakukan hal yang biasanya kamu dan Jinhyuk lakukan bersama—namun sendiri. Seperti menelan pil pahit tiap kamu melakukannya, sadar kalau pasti ini yang dirasakan Jinhyuk waktu kamu hanya kerja dan kerja saja.

Akhirnya, kamu sampai di poin dimana kamu menyimpan kamera pemberian Jinhyuk di sudut belakang lemarimu. Tertutup tumpukan pakaian musim dingin yang cuma kamu keluarkan sekali setahun. Kamu juga mulai mengurangi mengambil pekerjaan di akhir minggu secara berkala. Alasanmu mudah saja; proyek yang kamu tangani mulai menumpuk. Padahal aslinya, kamu merasa kalau pekerjaan sampinganmu itu yang membuatmu jauh dari Jinhyuk. Yang membuat Jinhyuk merasa dinomorduakan.

Rasa bersalahmu sebesar itu, dan kamu takut—takut sekali untuk sekedar mengontak Jinhyuk duluan dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini serta meminta maaf. Takut kalau Jinhyuk masih butuh waktu lagi, takut kalau kamu menghubunginya saat itu dia akan terus menjauh darimu.

Jadi kamu melakukan hal paling mudah dalam penyelesaian masalah: menghindarinya.

* * *

Kemudian datang Cho Seungyoun. Temanmu yang satu itu dari dulu memang suka ikut campur dalam masalah kawan-kawannya. Indra penciumannya juga tajam sekali kalau soal masalah percintaan. Sejak dulu, entah kenapa dia bangga sekali kalau dibilang sebagai tempat curhat paling reliabel di lingkaran pertemanan kalian. Dengan kombinasi tersebut cuma butuh waktu singkat sampai dia tahu akan masalahmu dan Jinhyuk.

Benar saja, di suatu Sabtu dia mengajakmu untuk jalan-jalan ke sebuah kompleks taman terbuka hijau di pinggiran kota. Katanya, dia mau mencoba teh bunga telang yang warnanya bisa berubah menjadi ungu, dan memanfaatkanmu sebagai tukang fotonya di kebun bunga matahari. _Bawa kamera dari Jinhyuk juga_ , pesannya, _biar kamu juga bisa foto-foto_.

Awalnya kamu menolak, lebih memilih untuk malas-malasan di apartemen, memikirkan soal bagaimana caranya mengontak Jinhyuk duluan dan meminta maaf. Cho Seungyoun masa bodoh dengan agenda malas-malasanmu, dan memaksamu dengan ancaman akan memberitahu Jinhyuk soal kondisi menyedihkanmu. Pada akhirnya kamu berangkat juga ke taman tersebut setelah yang berjarak satu jam perjalanan kereta dari apartemenmu.

"Kok ada Byungchan?" kamu mengernyit heran saat melihat Choi Byungchan berdiri di sebelah Cho Seungyoun, melambaikan tangannya antusias.

"Dia mau ikut foto-foto," kata Cho Seungyoun acuh. Dia sibuk memasangkan gelang tanda tiket masuk pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Disini ada kebun bunga matahari. _Feed_ instagram-ku lagi kuning tapi aku kehabisan stok foto yang ada kuning-kuningnya," Byungchan menjelaskan sambil cemberut.

Kamu menatap duo itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Sudah lama sekali sejak kalian main bersama, dan walaupun tim ini kurang satu orang penting (Jinhyuk, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?) kamu akan berusaha untuk bersenang-senang dengan mereka.

Choi Byungchan langsung berlari seperti anak kecil saat kalian tiba di pintu masuk kebun bunga matahari. Matanya berbinar menatap bunga matahari dengan tangkai yang hampir setinggi telinganya sendiri. Kalian berkunjung di waktu yang tepat, bunganya sedang bermekaran dibawah sinar matahari terik, kuning menyala kontras dengan langit biru. Kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu, merasakan nostalgia akut yang menusuk kulit saat melihat berpetak-petak tanah penuh bunga matahari. Lucu, pikirmu, kamu sebegitu rindunya pada Jinhyuk dan mulai mengingat soal dirinya dalam tiap hal yang kamu temui. 

Dengan gerakan lambat, kamu akhirnya mengeluarkan juga kamera pemberian Jinhyuk dari tasmu, kemudian membidik beberapa tangkai bunga matahari dengan napas tertahan.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Jinhyuk, tau," Cho Seungyoun berucap saat kalian tengah berjalan ditengah kebun, menyusuri jalan setapak dengan hati-hati.

Kamu terhenyak sesaat. Benar juga, sebentar lagi bulan Juni, yang berarti ulang tahun Jinhyuk tinggal beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Aku tau, kok," kamu melirik Cho Seungyoun dari ujung matamu, menunggu respon dari pria sok-tau-segala-hal itu.

"Aku ketemu Jinhyuk minggu lalu waktu main ke rumah Seungwoo sama Byungchan," lanjut Cho Seungyoun, " _lockscreen_ hp-nya masih foto kamu,"

Walaupun fakta yang baru diucapkan Cho Seungyoun tadi berhasil membuat jantungmu berpacu, kamu menyembunyikannya dibalik helaan napas, "Terus tujuan kamu bilang itu apaan?"

Cho Seungyoun menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku cuma mau ngomong, dia masih sayang sama kamu. Kamu juga, kan? Kalian itu udah dewasa. Komunikasi kuncinya, kalau ada salah jangan malah diem-dieman begini, malu sama anak TK," katanya.

Kamu memutuskan untuk mendiamkan saja omongan Cho Seungyoun sebelum kamu berlari ke apartemen Jinhyuk detik itu juga secara impulsif. Kamu juga tahu kalau komunikasi kuncinya, tapi bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi ketika Jinhyuk selalu menghindar tiap kamu membawa topik itu barang secuilpun?

"Bunga mataharinya tinggi banget. Kayak Jinhyuk, ya? Coba dia ikut sekarang," celetuk Choi Byungchan tiba-tiba jauh di depan kalian.

Kamu dan Cho Seungyoun saling bertatap kaget. Entah obrolan kalian tadi didengar Choi Byungchan, anak itu sudah tau soal masalahmu dan Jinhyuk, atau memang ini celotehan asal saja. Kamu lebih memilih untuk percaya pada pilihan terakhir demi tenangnya detak jantungmu saat itu.

Choi Byungchan ada benarnya juga. Selain karena alasan konyolnya tadi, Ini mengingatkanmu soal candaan yang cuma kamu dan Jinhyuk yang tahu. Jinhyuk selalu menemanimu dari awal, dan dia sempat bertanya soal mengapa kamu banyak memotret bunga dan hampir selalu mengambil tawaran yang ada unsur bunganya. Kamu bilang, kamu suka bunga karena mereka bukan cuma indah saja, bukan cuma harum saja, tapi juga punya arti masing-masing.

Kalau kamu memejamkan mata, kamu masih ingat dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan _kalau aku bunga, menurutmu aku bunga apa?_ Sampai detik ini, kalau ada yang menanyakan hal yang sama soal bunga apa yang bisa merepresentasikan Jinhyuk seutuhnya, kamu tidak akan segan-segan menjawab bunga matahari. Masih sama seperti waktu itu.

"Mending fotoin Byungchan sana daripada galau nggak jelas," 

Kamu berdecak, tapi melakukan juga apa yang Cho Seungyoun bilang.

* * *

Saat kamu sedang menyeleksi mana foto yang layak simpan dan tidak setibanya di kamar, ponselmu berbunyi. Sejenak napasmu serasa berhenti, mengira panggilan itu datang dari Jinhyuk. Nyatanya, kamu harus mencelos kecewa saat mendapati nama Hwang Yunseong dari notifikasi grup chat klub fotografi kampusmu.

Bukannya kamu mencelos karena tidak suka pada Hwang Yunseong; dia ini salah satu junior kesayanganmu di klub. Kamu sudah senior waktu itu, sudah fokus pada tugas akhir dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia fotografi sesaat. Lalu ada Hwang Yunseong dan pertemuan tidak sengaja kalian di kamar gelap ruang klub. Hwang Yunseong yang mendesis kesal karena hasil cuci fotonya berantakan, dan kamu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar gelap mengira ruangan itu kosong. Kamu membantunya dan mengajarinya cara yang tepat agar hasil fotonya tidak rusak, dan mulai dari sana kalian berteman—bahkan hingga sekarang. Kamu juga masih jadi partisipan dalam grup chat klub fotografi, bahkan ketika kamu sudah lulus begini dan Hwang Yunseong sudah menjabat menjadi ketua klub.

> **Hwang Yunseong**

> _Kak Wooseok_
> 
> _Mau ikut pameran tahun ini nggak?_
> 
> _Temanya_ Live Life in Full Bloom

> _Kakak suka_ flower photography _, kan?_

Ah, sudah saatnya ternyata. Kamu selalu diundang untuk ikut pameran tahunan klub sedari dulu. Tapi, kamu tidak pernah merasa cocok dengan temanya dan merasa karyamu belum layak pamer. Lagipula, buat apa alumni seperti kamu ikut acara kampus begitu? Kamu lebih suka kalau _spotlight_ -nya hanya untuk mereka para mahasiswa yang masih membangun portofolio.

Tapi tema tahun ini mengusikmu. Benar kata Hwang Yunseong, kamu memang suka memotret bunga. Ada perasaan bahagia tiap kali kamu berhasil menangkap indahnya bunga serta kelopak-kelopaknya. Dan kalau benang merah semua hasil fotomu ini ditarik, semuanya bermuara pada Jinhyuk. Mulai dari alat utamanyanya, memorinya, serta kecintaanmu akan hobi ini.

Hasil foto delapan tangkai bunga matahari dalam _roll film_ -mu kini terasa berat.

* * *

Perlu waktu untuk menentukan hal apa yang ingin kamu ceritakan lewat hasil karyamu. Hwang Yunseong memberikan limit maksimal sepuluh foto untuk dipamerkan, karena partisipan mereka tahun ini lumayan banyak. Kamu mengiyakan dan mengikuti semua alur persiapannya ditengah kesibukanmu di kantor. Untungnya, Han Seungwoo sangat pengertian. Mendekati tanggal pameran dia menyetujui pengajuan cutimu dengan senyum terkembang—'Kukira jatah cutimu bakal hangus soalnya nggak kamu pake,' katanya tadi. Kamu tertawa saja, setelahnya melenggang keluar kantor saat jam pulang dengan banyak file di tangan untuk dikerjakan di waktu senggang.

Lewat enam foto yang kamu pilih, kamu punya satu hal yang ingin kamu angkat lewat pameran fotomu. Anggap ini langkah nekat, tapi kamu merasa ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyampaikan semuanya. Minta maaf pada Jinhyuk, sekaligus menekan tombol putar untuk hubungan kalian berdua yang sudah terlalu lama berada dalam jeda. Mungkin bisa menjadi hadiah ulang tahun pelengkap juga, mengingat tanggal pameran yang jatuh tepat di hari ulang tahun Jinhyuk.

Waktu kamu mengirim undangan lewat surel pada Jinhyuk, diluar dugaan balasannya datang secepat kilat. Konfirmasi akan kedatangannya kemudian kamu sampaikan pada Hwang Yunseong dengan riang. Juniormu itu menggeleng gemas saat kamu beritahu di sela-sela kegiatan kalian memajang karya ke dalam pigura.

"Segitu senengnya, Kak?"

"Hehe,"

* * *

Di hari-H, Jinhyuk datang dengan setelan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan jeans biru tua. Rambutnya ditata kasual dengan bantuan gel, namun ada beberapa helai bandel yang membuat tanganmu gatal untuk segera merapikannya. Kamu melambai padanya dari posisimu, dan kamu bersumpah kalau menjadi objek atas senyum Jinhyuk barusan rasanya seperti _pulang_.

"Selamat," katanya setelah berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Alih-alih buket bunga, cuma ada setangkai mawar putih yang dibawa Jinhyuk.

Kamu menerima bunga itu dan mendekapnya erat. Kata rindu kamu telan sebisamu setelah melihat dirinya, dan yang keluar hanya sebaris "Makasih,"

Jinhyuk meraih tangan kirimu dengan kehati-hatian ekstra, seakan meminta izin atasnya. Saat hangat telapak tangannya bersinggungan dengan telapakmu, kamu tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk merengkuhnya dalam genggaman erat.

"Ayo, aku mau lihat hasil foto kamu selama ini,"

* * *

"Jinhyuk, inget nggak, kamu pernah bilang aku bisa cerita lebih gampang lewat foto," gumammu pelan waktu kalian tiba di depan foto pertama, "ini semua difoto pakai kamera yang kamu kasih,"

Jinhyuk terdiam. Kamu tidak tahu diamnya itu tanda afirmasi atau ketidaksetujuan, maka kamu lanjut berbicara.

"Inget nggak, makan bekal di bawah pohon?" kamu terkekeh waktu mengingatnya. Foto bunga sakura dengan kelopak yang berguguran ditiup angin di hadapanmu membawa dua memori yang lekat dengan Jinhyuk, "ini aku foto waktu kita pergi ke Jepang, sebelum fotoin kamu,"

Kamu masih menggenggam tangan Jinhyuk, mengerahkan semua keberanian serta adrenalin yang melaju di tiap pembuluh darahmu. Mengabaikan suara langkah kaki orang-orang di sekitar kalian, sehingga ruangan besar itu rasanya hanya milik kalian berdua. Kamu lalu menuntunnya berjalan dua langkah menuju foto selanjutnya.

"Yang ini pas resepsi Kak Seungwoo," tanganmu yang tidak sedang menggenggam Jinhyuk menunjuk pada pigura kedua, foto bunga gerbera dengan titel _As Bright As Sirius_ "dan bunga pertama yang kamu kasih ke aku waktu kita lulus SMA,"

Jeda sekitar satu menit diantara kalian terasa begitu sunyi. Kamu yakin kalau suara debuman barusan itu datangnya dari jantungmu, bukan dari benda yang benar-benar jatuh. Kamu sempat melirik Jinhyuk dari sudut matamu; pria itu menatap hasil fotomu lekat-lekat. entah mengais memori soal kapan kamu memotretnya, atau soal bunga pertama itu.

Jinhyuk kemudian mengajakmu untuk beralih ke foto selanjutnya.

"Kalau yang ini," kamu menghela napas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "akasia ini aku fotonya beberapa jam sebelum kita _break_ ,"

"Kenapa _title_ -nya _Secretly, Secretly_?"

Ah, itu pertama kalinya Jinhyuk mengomentari sejak sedari tadi berdiam diri membungkam mulut.

"Soalnya bunga akasia artinya bisa _true friendship,_ bisa _secret love,_ " kamu menjawab, yakin Jinhyuk tidak butuh penerjemah untuk mengerti implikasi dari kalimatmu barusan.

Jinhyuk, entah kamu berimajinasi atau tidak disini, meremas tanganmu lembut. Kamu tidak berani melihat ke arahnya sekarang, takut akan ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan pria itu.

Di foto keempat, kamu yang sudah bisa mengontrol diri menjelaskan lagi dengan singkat untuk Jinhyuk, "Yang ini bunga anemon, yang aku baca artinya antisipasi, sih. Fotonya juga barengan waktu kita ke Jepang,"

"Waktu ke Jepang... 2017 ya?" Jinhyuk mengomentari tahun yang tertera di label foto. Kamu mengangguk sebagai respon. Tahun kamu memotret bunga itu memang 2017, namun kamu menulis judul _Between a Glance and a Kiss_ untuk melambangkan resminya hubungan kalian waktu kelulusan universitas.

"Maksudnya antisipasi pas selesai wisuda, Hyuk," kamu menambahkan.

Rangkaian diam - mengamati - beranjak ke foto selanjutnya terulang lagi. Kamu sedikit banyak paham mengapa Jinhyuk lebih banyak diamnya. Semua ini pasti terlalu banyak untuk dicerna dalam waktu singkat, terlebih setelah saling menjaga jarak satu sama lain sekian lama.

"Kamu pasti tau ini, deh. Ini daisy, yang ada di resepsi Kak Seungwoo juga, yang fotonya aku kasih liat kamu," jelasmu dengan suara kecil, "Ada yang bilang artinya awal baru,"

"Terus, yang terakhir ini," kamu memulai dengan hati-hati. Foto delapan tangkai bunga matahari tanpa cela di tiap kelopaknya berdiri gagah menantang mentari menyambut netra kalian berdua, "Foto keenam, delapan tangkai bunga matahari. _Kamu_."

Tepat saat kata terakhir itu keluar dari mulutmu, Jinhyuk langsung menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kamu menciut dibawah presensinya, dan hanya senyum miring yang mampu kamu berikan sebagai kompensasi atas rasa terkejutnya.

"Kamu tau nggak, Jinhyuk? Dari foto nomor satu, ini semua nyeritain kamu. Nyeritain kita," kamu mengeratkan genggamanmu pada jemari Jinhyuk, dagumu terangkat untuk menatap iris indah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darimu itu, " _You were never second best, Jinhyuk. Never_."

"Wooseok—"

Kamu tidak memberinya ruang untuk menyela, "Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf nggak sempet beli kado, aku nggak kepikiran apa-apa, takut kamu nggak suka. Jadi, ini aja ya kadonya?"

"Aku suka, kok,"

Baru kali itu kamu menyadari kalau kamu sebegitu rindunya pada Jinhyuk. Kalau kamu selama ini buang-buang waktu tidak langsung bicara padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya sekaligus. Kalau kamu bodoh menyia-nyiakan senyum secerah bunga matahari itu.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu mikirin kerjaan, kamunya jadi tersiksa gitu," ujarmu setengah tercekat, "aneh banget beberapa bulan ini nggak sama kamu. Gitu kali ya, yang kamu rasain kalau aku kerja terus. Sendirian, gak ada yang merhatiin,"

Jinhyuk merengkuhmu dalam sebuah pelukan erat setelahnya. Kamu melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggang Jinhyuk, dan Jinhyuk mengelus lembut punggungmu. Peduli setan soal pengunjung lain yang mungkin memperhatikan kalian, pikiran itu bahkan tidak terlintas di benakmu sedikitpun. Toh kalian tidak berisik juga, kan?

"Aku juga minta maaf, bukannya ngomong langsung malah dipendem sendiri," Jinhyuk mengelus kepalamu dengan sayang. Bukannya sok tahu, tapi kamu tahu karena rasanya dari ujung jemaripun hanya satu itu yang ingin Jinhyuk ungkapkan, "aku kangen banget,"

Puas memeluk Jinhyuk dengan air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipi, kamu mendongak dan mendapati Jinhyuk sendiri sama sepertimu. Kamu hampir saja tertawa lepas, menertawai kebodohan kalian berdua yang bertahan dengan ego masing-masing lalu menderita sendiri-sendiri akibatnya. Lucu juga, karena kalian sejujurnya tidak benar-benar berpisah waktu itu, hanya saja jarak diantara kalian melebar dengan minim interaksi. Rasanya bahkan waktu kalian SMA dan pertama kali kenal pun tidak pernah sejauh itu.

"Aku juga kangen,"

* * *

"Kamu nyesel nggak, ngenalin aku sama fotografi?" tanyamu penasaran waktu kalian akhirnya duduk di bangku taman luar ruang pameran.

"Pertanyaan apaan itu?" Jinhyuk memutar bola matanya, "kamu nanya begitu abis bikinin pameran foto buat ulang tahun aku? Ya enggak nyesel, lah. Ngaco,"

Kamu menepuk lengan Jinhyuk pelan, "Dasar,"

"Maksudnya foto terakhir apa?"

"Hmm," kakimu berayun diatas rumput hijau yang sepertinya baru dipotong, "Ya maksudnya, bunga itu kamu. Kan aku pernah bilang kamu itu kayak bunga matahari"

"Itu aku tau, tapi kenapa harus delapan tangkai?" Jinhyuk bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"Masa nggak sadar, sih? Delapan tangkai. Foto keenam. Delapan Juni," kamu menjawab jujur dengan pipi bersemu. Malu, tapi memang itu maksudmu.

Jinhyuk tertawa lepas saat menyadarinya sampai-sampai air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, "Beneran deh, kita tuh kemaren-kemaren berantemin apa ya?"

Ujung bibirmu terangkat membentuk bulan sabit. Melihat Jinhyuk tertawa bahagia seperti ini rasanya cukup. Beban sisa pertengkaran kekanakan kalian kemarin terangkat sempurna, dan yang kamu rasakan saat ini cuma lega dan bebas.

"Kamu jago cerita pakai foto,"

Kalian boleh saja membiarkan beberapa bulan tanpa memori berarti berlalu begitu saja, tapi kamu tahu kalau kalian berdua; kamu dan Jinhyuk, punya waktu yang lebih banyak lagi di depan sana untuk bersama. 

Dan kamu, Kim Wooseok, akan selalu memotret tiap momen penting kalian berdua; menyimpannya dalam bentuk lembaran, dan mengubahnya menjadi kenangan yang bisa kalian kunjungi kapan saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LYING i just realized that this would be perfect to be uploaded on jh's bday, thus the reason for the delay. writing this has been surprisingly fun! it's a challenge to me as well since it's out of my comfort zone, writing in 2nd pov & all. but now that it's done, let's take a breather and thank the prompter for this amazing prompt to work with <3 hopefully u like it xoxo.


End file.
